


Sanity Through Madness

by TaylorKing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Condoms, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Heavy BDSM, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorKing/pseuds/TaylorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MadQueen fandom.  Jefferson cannot contain his fantasies for Regina.  As they act on them, a strange bond forms.  Is this romance?  Simply lust?  And how exactly do they manage it?  WARNING HEAVY SMUT STORY…PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND CONTENT LABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! This story contains smut. And a lot of it. And I mean heavy smut. I was debating not posting it because I think it has too much smut, but I'm going to give it a shot and see what people thing. 
> 
> That being said…if you do not like smut, if you do not like kinky sex, if you do not like untraditional sex, if you do not like graphic sexual descriptions….DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I mean it. If you read this story, and then make comments saying "OMG this offends me!" I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! IF YOU WENT PAST THIS NOTE YOU WERE WARNED AND YOUR ARGUMENT IS NOW INVALID. If this is not your type of work, do not read it. No one is forcing you. 
> 
> If you have children in your house, please supervise them and what they see you reading. That is not my obligation. Yes I have had this complaint in the past that it is my fault peoples' children might seem them reading naughty fan fiction. My answer: no, it isn't. Supervise your own children. Don't yell at the author.
> 
> I am sorry to sound like such a bitch, but I have had past complaints on my smut heavy stories. Now, if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy! Please review/comment your thoughts as I'll be more inclined to post the other chapters if I get feedback.

Jefferson awoke hot and bothered once again. It had been a regular thing this week-actually for the last two weeks. He hadn’t had this many wet dreams since he was a teenager. And those too had usually been dreams about someone he couldn’t have.   
Well, not that he couldn’t have the current object of his affection. But it wouldn’t that easy.   
He’d had more dreams then he could count about fucking the Evil Queen. Sometimes it was in this land, others it was in their home land. He had no preference-he liked the both equally. It was giving him hours of masterbaution material but even he couldn’t deny that was getting old.   
He’d been painfully informed of that fact when he’d watched Regina move in Granny’s today. The tight clothing and the high heels pushed on his brain in his waking hours. He could not blame his subconscious for pushing it even further.   
Nearly every night he heard her screams in his dreams, watched her eyes roll back in pleasure. He wanted it in person.   
And today he had set his goals on getting it.   
Which was what had put him on her doorstep this fine afternoon. He was counting on a few things. One was that no one else in town wanted a damn thing to do with her. People weren’t interested in being around the Evil Queen…so Jefferson was hoping he could get a chance at that beautiful body.   
Two was that she was lonely. She had to be. He knew it without asking. Lonely meant vulnerable. He was counting on that. Lonely meant craving attention from another person. And if that other person was offering to put his hand between your thighs…well…beggars couldn’t really be choosers right?   
He rang the bell with no hesitation. No surprise there wasn’t an answer.   
“Oh come on, your Majesty!” He called, leaning against the door. “I know you’re in there!”   
She was. A moment later, she yanked open the door.   
“What do you want, Hatter?” Her short hair was hanging away from her face in soft fluffy waves. She was wearing a tight black sweater with a tight black pencil skirt. Her feet were in black high heels that looked professional instead of fuck me, but it still played into his fantasy.   
“Can’t I drop by for a visit?” He asked, stepping around her to let himself into the house, uninvited. Regina growled.   
“No. Because you have no reason to be here. I’ve been yelled at by half of this town in the last week. I certainly don’t want to hear it from you as well.” She pointed towards the still open door. “Now get out.”   
“Oh come on. I’m not here to yell. Just close the door and we can talk.” Jefferson leaned against the far wall. “I think my suggestion will entice you.”   
“Nothing you have to say will entice me.” Regina pointed towards the door. “Out.”   
Sighing, Jefferson walked to the door. She was small, and he was bigger than her. Taking her arm, he pulled her back from the door and closed it.   
“You need to at least listen to me.”  
“And you need to leave.” Regina raised one hand. “Before I blow you through a wall.”   
He chuckled at that. He wasn’t expecting a blow job in the first meeting, but maybe if he played his cards right….  
“Look,” he stepped away from her and moved to lean against the wall again, “I came here with a proposition that will benefit both of us.”   
“Not interested.” Regina growled, moving towards him. “Now get out.”   
Jefferson took some liberties. He reached for her, caught her, and pushed her against the wall. He made sure he pushed his entire body against her, so she could feel him against her. That made her eyes widen in surprise. One finger traced over her jaw. His thumb moved up, stroking over her lips. Regina met his eyes. Her breath came out slowly.  
“If you’re really not interested,” Jefferson breathed, “I’ll let you go and walk out of this house. But if you are curious….we can continue.”   
He dropped his head, placing a wet kiss on her pulse point. Beneath him, Regina gasped. One of his hands dropped to cup her breast. It felt good through the weight of her top. It was nice…firm and warm. He found the nipple through the fabric of her bra, began rubbing gently.   
“You see,” he raised his lips to her ear, “I’ve been having the most interesting dreams about you. And it’s reached the point….that I’m curious as to what will happen if I tried to make them real.”   
He lifted his head, met her eyes once again. They were dark with desire. He smirked. His plan was working.   
“So what do you think, Majesty?” His hand left her breast. Sliding down, he caught the hem of the pencil skirt. “I’m sure it’s been awhile. Care to see what we can do?”   
He thought for a moment she might pull away, so he dropped his lips. His mouth sealed over hers in a bruising kiss. Regina hesitated for a moment, and then her tongue was fighting his in a tangle of passion.   
Jefferson wasted no time. He yanked her skirt up to her hips, bunching it at her waist. Keeping her pinned to the wall with his body, he reached down to unzip the front of his pants. His hand moved between her thighs. He grabbed the inner seam of her panties and shoved them aside.   
One of Regina’s legs was wrapping around him. Jefferson’s fingers swept over her opening. She was already nice and wet. Jefferson pushed two of his fingers inside of her. He liked the scream that left her lips. He kept his teeth on her throat as he fucked her with those fingers for a few seconds.   
“Ok, enough foreplay. We’re both ready.” He withdrew his fingers. He wrapped one arm around to her to lift her up. Regina immediately wrapped her other leg around his waist. He used his free hand to reposition his cock at her entrance. Quickly, he thrust into her in one motion. Regina bit into his shoulder, making a muffled moaning sound.   
“Oh that’s it. God, you are so fucking tight.” He growled against her ear. “You feel fucking fantastic.”   
He began moving inside of her. He felt Regina’s gasping breaths against him. Her hands moved up to clutch his forearms.   
“Oh hell that’s it.” Jefferson groaned as he felt teeth tugging at his earlobe. “Fuck.” He slipped one hand between them. He found her clit, began rubbing it harder.   
“Fuck Jefferson harder.” She snapped, lifting her head to meet his.   
“As her Majesty commands.” Jefferson moved one hand to the wall to give himself more leverage. Regina’s eyes were closed. She whimpered with every rough thrust he pushed into her.   
Regina moaned, long and low as Jefferson felt her clamp down hard on him. That was all it took, and he spilled himself inside of her.   
“Fuck,” was all he could say as he lowered her to the floor.   
“Indeed.” Regina straightened her underwear and skirt. “You know, I’m not as opposed as I thought I’d be at your visit.”   
“Oh it was exactly like I wanted it to be.” Jefferson zipped his pants. “You are as hot as I thought.”   
He was about to say more, and then heard footsteps on the upper floor.   
“Wait, who the hell is-?”  
“Regina?” And suddenly Cora Mills stood on the stairs in front of him. Jefferson actually yelped, leaping back behind Regina. The damned Queen of Hearts was here? The fuck?!   
“Well, it’s the Hatter.” Cora came a few steps lower but not all the way down. “Regina, get rid of the town folk and come up here. We have things to discuss.”   
“Going. Gladly.” Jefferson started towards the door. Cora turned and went back up the stairs, out of sight. “You didn’t tell me your mother was here!”   
He didn’t necessarily mean in the house, he also meant in this world. He liked neither. Regina shrugged, smiling sweetly.  
“I’m sorry, but the topic never came up.” Jefferson growled his frustration at her.   
“Forgive me, but I’d rather fuck the Queen of Hearts daughter when she isn’t lurking!” He snapped as he opened the door. “However, if you get Mommy Dearest situated…somewhere else…you give me a call.” A slow smirk spread over Regina’s face.   
“I’ll do just that.” She flicked her tongue over her lips. “Now get out, Hatter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson drove to Regina’s house and sat outside for a few moments, mentally preparing himself. He was armed with a bottle of extremely expensive scotch. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d get Regina to drink with him, but he was damned sure he’d try.   
He rang the bell and expected no answer. To his surprise, the door opened. Regina was clad in a black dress with a gold zipper up the back. Her feet were in a pair of heels he felt were more appropriate for a porno than any day in the mayor’s office.   
“Yes?” She leaned against the doorframe, arching one perfect eyebrow at him. Jefferson held up the bottle.   
“Thought we might have a little wake for the Queen of Hearts?” He waved the bottle, sloshing the liquid inside a little. Regina looked a bit frustrated. He waved the bottle a second time. “Come on, you look like you need a drink.”   
“You’re hoping to get me drunk so you can get my clothes off,” Regina folded her arms under her breasts. Jefferson smirked.   
“Didn’t need to get you drunk the last time.” He stepped around her, pushing the door shut behind him. “But let’s put the sex aside and have a drink for now.”   
Regina moved ahead of him, leading him into her study. She took two glasses from a tray on the table. Jefferson opened the bottle. He poured an inch into each glass. Handing one to Regina, he raised his.   
“To the woman who got everything she wanted.”   
“Almost everything,” Regina held up her glass, “she didn’t get to be the Dark One.”   
“Well let’s all be thankful for that.” Jefferson smiled. Regina seemed to be thinking. Jefferson waited. “You want to add anything?”   
“Here is to….my mother.”   
“That’s incredibly fair.” Jefferson clinked his glass off of hers. Regina raised her glass to her lips. Taking a swig, she swallowed it in one take. Jefferson was impressed as he finished his.   
“That’s the right kind of burn.” He nodded, reaching for the bottle again. He refilled both of their glasses. Regina drank her second dose down.   
“No, it’s the best kind.” Jefferson smiled slyly.   
“As a matter of fact,” he set down his glass, “I can think of a better one.”  
Regina smiled. She was small enough that two shots that close together had her feeling the alcohol. And it was not unknown to the entire world that alcohol could make a person feel far sexier.   
“I’m interested to see what you come up with.” Jefferson smirked.   
“Oh, I can amuse you, Majesty.” He took another shot of alcohol. Not because he needed it, she was gorgeous enough on her own. But alcohol had always enhanced him…and he liked the way it made him feel. True, it might make him some sort of alcoholic, but it was fun.   
“Shouldn’t you be at home?” Regina was leaning against the bookcase. She had a beautiful sly look on her lips. “You wanted your daughter back so desperately and here you are: playing with me.”   
Jefferson took a step towards her, pressing her into the bookcase.   
“Grace is a young girl…with friends. And why would I continue to sit home alone when I have something far more entertaining to play with here?” He traced his fingers slowly up her arm. Regina watched, shuddering.   
Jefferson reached for her and spun her. Pulling her back against his chest, he held her against him.   
“Tell you what,” he breathed into her ear, “go sit down in that arm chair.” He nodded across the room. “I’ll show you what feels better than the burn of scotch.”   
Regina glanced over her shoulder at him. She went calmly to the chair, settling herself primly into it.   
Jefferson moved in front of her. Carefully, he dropped down to his knees. His hands caressed her legs. He stroked the soft, smooth skin, leaning in to place a kiss on her thigh.   
“Lift your hips for me,” he murmured, pushing her skirt up. Regina complied. Jefferson pushed her dress up until it was settled around her hips. Gently, his fingers hooked under the waistband of the silky blank panties she was wearing.   
“Let’s slid these down.” He tugged gently. Regina lifted her hips and he succeeded in pulling them down her thighs. Easily, he slipped them off of her feet without removing her high heels.   
“Ok,” he nudged her right leg, “lay this over the arm. Just like that.” He smiled as she moved her leg so that the thigh rested on the arm of the chair. This way, she was spread wide open for him. Jefferson hadn’t gotten a look at her sex before, but now it was neatly laid out for him.   
He raised his right hand. Slowly, he stroked his fingers along her entrance. His index finger barely entered, tracing lightly. Regina watched him, her red lips parted ever so slightly.   
His fingers moved up, brushed lightly over her clit. Regina whimpered slightly.   
“Easy,” he breathed. “Let’s take this nice and slow.”   
He leaned forward. Slowly, his tongue moved over her clit. It had been a very long time since anyone had done this to her, and Regina’s head fell back with a moan. Jefferson smirked, yet kept going.   
His tongue lapped at her clit. Regina’s hands moved down to fist in his hair.   
“Oh yes Jefferson.”   
He eased two fingers inside of her. Regina’s sounds became high-pitched whines. He pumped his fingers for a moment before turning them. He curled them and was rewarded with a quick jerk of her hips. Jefferson had enough practice that he’d never had a problem finding a woman’s G-spot.   
With his left hand, he spread her slick folds wider for him. He lapped her clit a few more times before sucking it fully into his mouth. His teeth settled gently on either side of her clit, holding it in place so that his tongue could lash against it. Regan’s breathy moans became more intense. That was his indication to speed up the motion of his fingers.   
“Just like that….” She panted. “Fuck, Jefferson, I’m close.”   
Her right thigh threatened to close on his head, and his left palm moved up to hold it gently but firmly in place. It was another minute or two before Regina let out a whimpering sound followed immediately by a moan. Her body tightened on his fingers as wetness flooded his mouth. He stood up as she sat up gasping.   
“That was good.” He wiped her juices from his mouth.   
Regina’s fingers were already reaching for the front of his pants. They tugged his zipper down. It was his turn to moan. He hadn’t expected this.   
Her hand was pulling his swollen cock out of his pants. She guided him into her mouth. Jefferson groaned. Regina’s tongue swirled over him. He tangled his hands into her hair to make it easier to ease her mouth fully over him. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and then made him moan louder.   
“God damn, Regina.”   
Her mouth felt amazing as she worked her lips and tongue over him. He was losing control of himself. Part of him wanted to stop her, part of him wanted to come in her mouth…he had to decide quickly.   
“Ok, that’s enough.” He dragged her head up. “There’s something I want more right now.”  
Regina smirked. She rose slowly to her feet.   
“Dare I ask?”   
He spun her, pressing her hands against the bookcase. His hands pushed her skirt firmly around her hips before pulling them to him so she bent slightly forward. Jefferson pressed himself against her, easing just the tip into her.   
“Wait.” Regina gasped. Jefferson groaned.   
“Right. Condom.” He reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He was down to the end of his condom supply, but he’d get more if this arrangement was going to be staying in place.   
“Good point, but not what I wanted.” Regina waved one hand. The items on the bookcase rattled, and then appeared to lock into place. “You’ll forgive me if I’d prefer not to have us both knocked out by falling books?”   
“Even better point.” Jefferson finished rolling the latex over his erection. “Sure you can keep your balance in those heels?”   
“Don’t worry about me, Hatter.” Regina yelped as he pushed suddenly into her. Jefferson leaned forward, nipping at her earlobe.   
“Forgive me, but I’d prefer not to explain to the rest of the town how Mayor Mills broke her ankle.” He moved ever so slightly inside of her.   
“Fuck me, Jefferson.” Regina’s nails dug into the wood of the bookcase shelf. “Do it-now.”   
He needed no encouragement. He was dying holding this still inside of her. He dug his fingers into her hips as he began driving into her. Regina moaned with every thrust.   
“That’s my girl.” He raised his right hand, slapping her ass. “You like that, don’t you?”   
Regina’s forehead fell forward. One of his hands swept around her waist. He wrapped the arm around her and pulled her against him. His fingers slipped down, found her clit. He began rubbing rough circles around it. Regina’s eyes were squeezed closed as her moans increased.   
“Oh fuck yes Jefferson! Just like that!”   
Jefferson closed his eyes. He was getting so incredibly close. All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her in pleasure…but he held out. There was something incredibly satisfying about making a woman come while you were inside of her-internal or external. Jefferson didn’t care how it happened as long as she came around him.   
“Come for me, Regina.” He slammed her hard against the bookcase. “Come on my cock and scream for me and tell me how good it feels.” He slapped her ass again. “Tell me, Regina. Tell me how good I feel inside of you.”   
“Fuck…so good!” Regina barely moaned out the response. “You are so fucking good, Jefferson!”  
He was a man who enjoyed pornography-and this was pure pornography. The room reeked of sex, and between the moans and the sharp slap of skin on skin he’d never been more turned on in his life.   
His hands moved to roughly tighten their grip directly on her ass. He drove his cock harder into her and was rewarded with full on screams.   
“That’s right-scream for me.” He pinched her clit before resuming his rough ministrations. “Scream for me while you come.”   
She did just that. Jefferson closed his eyes as he took in her screams. He felt the hot rush of his own orgasm deep inside of her, heard the intense moan that left his lips as he pushed deeper into her.   
“Fucking hell Regina!” His nails dug small crescents into the soft flesh of her ass as he trembled through his release. “Mmm, yeah…so good.”   
She was panting as he finally straightened. Holding the condom, he eased out of her. Regina spun around, collapsing against the bookcase.   
“Yeah.” Jefferson nodded as he finished cleaning up. “That was fucking incredible.”   
Regina pulled her dress back into place before finally moving over to pour fresh scotch into both glasses. She handed him one as she sat on the edge of the table.   
“Not surprised you like it rough.”   
“Don’t think I’ve ever made love a day in my life,” Jefferson downed his drink, poured another. “I like porn. I like my sex rough. That’s me. Not that you’re complaining.” Regina downed her shot. Jefferson was beginning to think she didn’t need anymore.   
“Careful with that liquor. I don’t want you dead. That’s not in my fantasy.”   
“But I am surprised you don’t want me dead,” Regina smiled as she took another drink. They’d killed half of the bottle. Jefferson shrugged as he crossed the room to her.   
“You see, there are entirely too many things I still want to do to this fabulous body. Once I finish those, you’re free to die.” He smirked, reaching out to caress her cheek. “Until then, I’m pretty invested in you alive.”  
“You’re such an ass,” Regina growled, “You know full well I could kill you.”   
“You won’t,” Jefferson leaned down to kiss her lips. “You want another orgasm too badly. So, let’s get down to business: I have yet to fuck you in your bed. What do you say we go upstairs and settle into it…maybe get a little sleep before we try another round.”   
“Thinking I’m drunk?” Regina picked up the bottle of scotch. She took another sip directly from it.   
“Not entirely sure how focused you can be with your liver not functioning.” Jefferson took the bottle from her hand. “Remind me the next time I come over a six pack of Coke will suffice.”   
Regina laughed as she pushed herself off of the table. Her fingers slipped into his.   
“Come, Jefferson.” She led him towards the staircase. “Let’s see what else we can get into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make an attempt to get chapter 3 revised/posted by the end of the week. But starting next Saturday I'll be without internet until early May.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have to thank everyone for reading this story. It's good to see it getting so much love. I should be onto semi-regular updates in the next month, so keep looking
> 
> I still feel there are not enough smut tags to appropriately cover this story, but if you're reading it I feel you know what you're getting into. This is another smut heavy chapter-including anal sex. If anal is one kink you can't stand, you might want to skip the middle/end of the story.
> 
> This story doesn't have some great, set in stone plot to it, so if you're dying to see something just yell.

Jefferson awoke to a fuzzy mouth, a headache, and a woman tangled around him. His eyes opened, and he found Regina wrapped securely to his body.   
He liked her warmth against him. And then of course there was the obvious: Regina was beautiful awake, but asleep she was flawless. Lush dark hair framed her face. Her lips stood out as more of a dark pink instead of the bright red he was so accustomed to seeing when painted with lipstick. She looked softer, sweeter. Even he-who was not her biggest fan-found her fascinating.   
Now he wanted her awake. Not just for more sex (although he did want that) but because now that he was sober he wanted a bit of conversation.   
His lips pressed lightly to hers. He heard her sigh as his lips dropped down her jaw to move along her neck. She was moving now, her body shifting against him as her arms moved around him, her hands cupping his head.   
“Good morning,” he breathed as he lifted his mouth to her ear.   
“Good morning yourself,” Regina whispered lowly. “How did you sleep?”   
“Fabulous.” He murmured. “But I don’t know if that was the bed, the alcohol, the sex, or the company.”   
“A combination of all three?” Regina asked sweetly. Jefferson chuckled as he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes. His lips fell over hers. Regina’s opened for him, and his tongue slipped in to find hers.   
The kiss was sensual, sweet. Jefferson groaned as he moved further on top of her. He pushed her deeper into the pillows as he broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her throat once more.   
“How long’s it been since someone held you while you slept?” He asked the words against her ear, allowing his tongue to flick it lightly. Regina was silent.   
“I don’t think that’s a fair conversation topic for this morning.” She turned her face to his. Jefferson wasn’t sure what that meant in terms of an answer, but he decided it was probably safer to let it go.   
Instead, he decided to enhance the other options of her body. His mouth found hers again as his fingers skimmed down her stomach. His palm cupped her sex, flexing just one finger against her entrance. Regina whimpered against his lips…a whimper that grew as he pressed his finger down hard to apply pressure to her clit.   
They hadn’t had sex again in her bed. They’d simply taken off clothes and crawled into bed naked. Jefferson couldn’t deny it had been awhile since he’d cuddled with anyone, and it hadn’t been a bad experience.   
Jefferson broke the kiss. He lifted himself over her on one arm. His fingers were spreading open her sex. He rubbed her clit a little before he moved down. He pushed two fingers into her.   
“You get so nice and wet.” He stroked his fingers in and out of her. Regina’s moans became more urgent, and the look on her face told him how close she must be.   
“Jefferson-.” She panted, her dark eyes meeting his. “I need you. Inside of me.”   
“Mm, that’s it. Tell me what you want, lover.” His fingers moved faster inside of her. Regina gasped.   
“Oh fuck…I. Mm…please Jefferson.” He didn’t stop his fingers, but he did lower himself to his elbow so he was closer to her face.   
“I read an article where it’s easier for women to reach orgasm during sex if they’ve had one through another manner beforehand. So no, I will not stop until you reach it in this fashion.”   
His words must have hit a nerve. Regina’s head fell back on the pillow while her fingers dug into its fabric. Jefferson’s fingers worked inside of her while the heel of his palm began to rub her clit. Her moans became more intense. Jefferson enjoyed watching the look on her face. Her eyes were closed. Her left hand moved from the pillow to cup her breast. He smiled as her hips arched into him and she came with a cry of pleasure, muscles tightening on his fingers.   
Jefferson withdrew his fingers, holding them out to her. Regina was still panting, but she sucked them into her mouth. As he withdrew them, she stared at him with a glazed expression.   
“When did you get so good at this?”   
“I spent a lot of time watching porn during your curse.” He was already reaching on the floor for his pants to dig a condom out of his wallet. He found it, pulling one of the remaining packets from the billfold. He moved onto his knees on the bed beside her as he opened the foil.   
He was meant with a distraction as Regina’s hand wrapped around his sex. He closed his eyes closed as it stroked, pumped. He moaned softly.   
“As good as that feels,” he opened his eyes, “I know what will feel better. You going to stop and let me put this on?” Regina shrugged, but moved her hand. It was momentarily. Her fingers joined his in rolling the latex over his length.   
“We could get something else,” she added lazily. “So we don’t have to use condoms.”   
“Wouldn’t mind that,” Jefferson crawled on top of her. “I want to fuck you, not make babies with you.” He spread her thighs roughly. “And I do like spontaneous sex…as you saw the other day.”   
He positioned his tip against her entrance. Regina groaned softly.   
“Not that I mind condoms, per se.” He rubbed himself against her, intentionally making her wait. “But I am running low at the moment. However I have an Amazon Prime account that will get them here in no time…so the rest of the town doesn’t wonder who I’m using them with…or rather in.”   
Regina was squirming against him, and he enjoyed that. It was fun…teasing her like this. Actually, it was fun teasing her in general. He pictured their meetings in their homeland and he pictured now…and it was amazing.   
Regina opened her mouth to speak, and Jefferson cut her off by thrusting roughly into her. He filled her completely in one thrust, not giving her time to adjust.   
He lifted himself up on both arms so he hovered over her. He began moving deep inside of her, thrusting hard enough that her breasts were bouncing with each movement. Regina drew her feet up, bracing them flat on the bed beside his hips.   
“Fuck this feels good.” He was fucking her harder than he had before. It felt easier in this position. But she wasn’t complaining, in fact she was moaning louder.   
“Fuck Jefferson!” Her hands were squeezing her breasts, and he decided he liked that picture. He wanted to watch her do more to herself. He was putting that on his sexual agenda.   
“That’s right. Touch yourself for me. Because you’re going to come again for me. I can’t wait for you to come on my cock…feel it all the way in you. Does that sound good?”   
“Fuck yes!” She threw her head back. “Oh yes!”   
He did not have much longer at this pace. He didn’t really want to slow down either.   
“Come for me.” He panted. “I know you’re close. I can see it on your face…feel it in your pussy. You want to come for me…I know it.”   
Her body clamped down on his and she screamed. He loved that she screamed during sex. He thought it might have been the scream that sent him over the edge because he instantly buried himself into her, draining his orgasm into her spasming body.   
He collapsed on top of her. She didn’t seem to mind when he lay on top of her to catch his breath. Finally, he picked himself up, easing out of her. When he returned to her a few minutes later, Regina was settled on her side, breathing deeply.   
“Ok?” He lay down beside her.   
“Mmhmmm,” Regina ran her fingers over his side gently. “You clearly watched a lot of porn.”   
“I did,” he told her seriously as he laid his hand on her arm. “A…variety…of it.”   
“Mm, do tell. Is the Mad Hatter as kinky as I think he is?”   
“You have no idea, and you may not want to ask. Because I cannot stop fantasizing about doing all of these things to do…and if you give me consent I’m not going to be able to contain my excitement.”   
Regina chuckled. Her fingers kept their movement on his side.   
“I’m not exactly into the gentle romantic love myself. Tell me what you like…I’m sure I’ll be open.”   
Jefferson rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he debated where to start.   
“Bondage, for one. Both ways: tying someone and being tied. Rope is my preference for women, but I also like chains. Leather for me.” He shot a look at Regina’s face. There was a mixture of interest and…lust…on her face. “Anal sex-both ways. Spankings, again, both ways.”   
“What types of spankings?” Regina lifted herself up on one arm to trace patterns on his chest. Jefferson thought.   
“Floggers, paddles, riding crops, whips.”   
“So basically anything,” Regina smiled.   
“Anything.” Jefferson nodded. “Toys in general. What about you?” He glanced over at her. “What does the Queen like?” Regina nodded towards the nightstand.   
“Check the top drawer. There’s an…indication in there.” Jefferson obliged her. He sat up, pulling the drawer open. It contained a healthy mix of sex toys. There were three vibrators. One pale blue one that was thicker in size and a good length. The second was purple, smaller, thinner, with a circular flat tip on the end. The third was about the size of the second one, but appeared to be made out of hard pink plastic with a curved and thick bulb at the end.   
“Is this even comfortable?” He held up the pink one. “Because it doesn’t look so.”   
“No,” Regina answered. “I bought it on clearance thinking it might be fun. It isn’t.”   
“Thought not. What’s this one do?” He held up the second one.   
“You put cream in the end, and it’s supposed to enhance the internal orgasm.” Regina leaned over him to tap the end.   
“And does it?” Jefferson looked over at her. Regina nodded.   
“Absolutely.”   
“Mm,” he dropped the vibrator back into the drawer, “I’d like to watch you use that some time.”   
The drawer also contained a bottle of lubricant, a set of nipple clamps on a chain and a handful of butt plugs.   
“So you are into anal.” He nodded, looking them over. Regina smirked.   
“In both forms. Graham liked it…a lot.” Jefferson snorted.   
“It does not surprise me that Sheriff Graham liked it in the ass.” He stroked her hip. “Now that I hear this, I am desperate to get into that ass of yours.” Regina chuckled lowly.   
“Well, how much time do you have?”   
“Darling it’s only 8:30 and I don’t have to get Grace until noon. You want to play around some more, I am more than open to the experience.” His hand hovered over the drawer. “Should I be picking up this lubricant?”   
“Yes.” Regina met his eyes firmly.   
Nothing in the world could have made him hard faster. He grabbed the bottle, as well as the blue vibrator, dropping them both onto the bed beside her. Sitting up, he slid between Regina’s legs. He bent her knees, lifting them up.  
“Hold these up,” he hooked her fingers behind her knees. “Keep yourself wide open for me.” He waited until he was sure she was doing what he was told, and then slipped down her body.   
His tongue lapped lightly at her clit. Regina squirmed.   
“You know,” he lifted his head, “I want to get you to my place next time. I have more than enough restraints to tie you into place.” Regina gasped.   
“It’s…been awhile.”   
“Really? Sheriff Graham was that kinky?” He licked her clit once more.   
“Mmmhmmm,” Regina let her eyes close. “There’s handcuffs in that drawer you missed.”   
“Handcuffs are for amateurs,” Jefferson lapped some more, “I’ll send some pictures of what I have.” He licked a little more. He was driving her crazy. Her whimpers were beginning to sound more frustrated.   
Finally, he settled down and began to eat her properly. His fingers moved up, pushing inside of her. They curled, and he didn’t have to wait for her moans to know he’d hit the right spot. His mouth latched onto her clit. Regina arched her hips into his mouth. She’d been wet when he started, and she was soaking now. His fingers worked harder as his tongue swirled over her clit. She came with a gasp, pressing her sex against his face.   
“Good girl.” He sat up, taking her hands and lowering her legs. “Come here.” He pulled her to him. Quickly, his mouth latched onto each nipple, sucking slowly and gently. Regina’s hand was wrapped around his cock. She squeezed and pumped. It made his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, and he hated himself as his control slipped.  
“Lay down,” she demanded as she pushed against his chest. “Now.”   
He did as she commanded. Almost as soon as he was down, her mouth was on his cock. Now it was his time to scream.   
“God damn it.” His hands tangled in her short hair. “That’s it, Regina.” He worked her head up and down his cock. Regina’s mouth felt incredible. Too incredible. “Enough. Up.” He yanked her head again. “Get on your hands and knees.”   
She was surprisingly obedient in bed. He hadn’t expected that.   
“You listen well.” He knelt behind her, taking the bottle of lubricant in his hand.   
“Only because I’m assuming that you’ll listen just as well when the positions are reversed.”   
“Oh absolutely.” Jefferson squeezed lubricant onto her ass. “I will do anything my Queen commands with no question. For once.”   
He poured more lubricant onto his fingers. He positioned one at her opening.   
“How long has it been?”   
“Awhile.”   
“Slowly then.” He eased the tip of his middle finger into her. Slowly, he pushed his entire finger in. Regina moaned, but it wasn’t a sound of pain. Gently, he twisted it. He added a second finger. Regina made a high-pitched whining sound. He was not stopping without her specifically saying to. He pumped his fingers. Soon enough, she was pushing back against them.   
“Someone’s ready for me.” He pulled his fingers out. He poured some more lubricant onto his cock, slathering it up and down. “Get ready, beautiful,” he commanded as he positioned himself. “I’m fucking you now.”   
Regina moaned as he pushed his cock into her. It had been awhile for him as well. So long he’d almost forgotten how tight women were in this entrance.   
“Mm, yeah.” He pushed gently in and out of her. His hands squeezed her ass, watching his cock disappear into her. “You ready?”   
“Yes.” Regina groaned. Jefferson began driving into her. Regina’s hips moved back against him. She was moaning softly. This was good.   
“Oh god…Jefferson.” He slapped her ass with his right hand, making her moan louder.   
“That’s right.” He slapped her ass again. “Say my name while I’m fucking your ass.”   
His hand fumbled onto the bed for the blue vibrator. Picking it up, he flipped it on. He moved it in front of her, finding her clit. Regina gasped at the contact. The gasp broke off into a moan.   
“Ohhhh yesss…”   
“Mmmhmm that’s the spot. Thought so.” He kept the vibrator on her clit with his right hand while his left squeezed her ass. His hips pounded into her, driving her head against the pillows. He wished he’d put her in front of the full-length mirror on the closet so he could watch this.   
Regina screamed as an orgasm washed over her. Jefferson didn’t remove the vibrator. Her scream of pleasure dragged out as he brought himself to orgasm. He came inside of her, finally letting the vibrator slip off of her. Regina collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed.   
Jefferson pulled the rest of the way out of her, turning off the vibrator. He watched as she rolled over, stretching.   
“It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything like that,” he told her. “And it was good.” Regina nodded, still catching her breath.   
“Let’s go clean ourselves up in the shower.” She sat up, holding out one hand.   
“Oh yes.” Jefferson swung himself off the bed. “That sounds amazing.” 

***Scene***

It took everything he had not to fuck her in the shower. Water and soap on her breasts were a lethal combination, and he sucked both of her nipples half mad.   
“We can’t.” She panted as he pressed her against the wall. “Not here.”   
“Please go get another form of protection.” He groaned. “Let’s get out. Now.”   
They made it as far as the sink and with Regina settled on top of it, he was ready to risk it again. But he calmed himself, reminded himself that one child was enough and dragged her to her feet.   
“Bed.” He panted. “Hands and knees in front of the mirror. I have a plan.”   
“You get your way far too often.” Regina’s arms wrapped around his neck. “I’m going to have to do something about that.”   
“You can punish me next time. Promise.” He reached back, slapping her ass. “Now go.”   
Regina went. He watched her position herself in front of the mirror.   
“You know what I’m doing,” he got onto the bed with her. “I want us to watch ourselves this time.”   
His hand fumbled in the sheets for both the lubricant and the vibrator. Regina gasped.   
“Oh, I’m not going to do what you think.” He began pouring the lubricant onto the vibrator. “You took my cock in your ass, you can handle this.” He poured a bit of lubricant onto her ass before positioning the vibrator. “Now you just took my cock a few minutes ago, so you’re ready. Now be my good girl and take this all in, ok?”   
She moaned softly as he began pushing. He pushed all but the end into her, turning it on and setting it at a low speed.   
“Now you stay just like that.” He moved away from her to fumble for his wallet once more. “I’ll be with you as soon as I get this condom.”   
He moved slowly putting it on, moved even slower positioning himself behind her. He pushed gently inside of her. She cried out, pushing against him. Jefferson had to close his eyes for a moment. The sensation of feeling the vibrator inside of her through the thin wall was incredible. He was going to lose himself quickly.   
“Fuck yes Regina.” He began moving inside of her. “Oh fuck yes.”   
“Harder Jefferson!” She whimpered. “Please.”   
He sped up his thrusts while manipulating the vibrator inside of her. He turned it, played with the speed, pulled it out and pushed it back in. He was also making a mental note to order one of the ones that could be used inside of the woman at the same time the man was inside of her.   
The mirror had been a brilliant idea. He was fascinated watching her breasts bounce with his thrusts. And her face…mmm. He watched her beautiful lips part in screams of pleasure as her eyes squeezed shut. Her fingers were clinging to the covers. Every now and then, one hand moved to brush her breasts, occasionally her clit. Jefferson fucked her harder. The slap of skin on skin was turning him on more. Plus it made her breasts bounce faster.   
Judging by the way Regina was tightening around him, she was close. He could not complain. He thrust harder. That was what she seemed to like. He was so glad he hadn’t heard a complaint yet about his being too rough.   
“Oh Jefferson…I’m so close!” Regina’s nails dug into the tangled covers. Her head ducked down to her chest. Her hair fell over her face as it contorted into ecstasy.   
“Come for me.” He pushed the vibrator hard into her, making her scream. Regina came undone a second afterwards. He followed immediately, groaning as he thrust deep into her.   
After, he held her hips steady. Slowly, he eased himself out of her.   
“You stay right there…just like that.” He warned her, knowing that she was weak from another orgasm. He made her wait while he removed the condom, threw it away. Then he moved back to her, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out of her. Slowly, he pulled Regina back to him.   
“I’m exhausted.” She told him, resting her head on his chest.   
“Mm, me too.” He kissed her shoulder. “It’s only 10:30. Want to take a nap?” Regina shook her head.   
“I’m hungry too. Want breakfast?”   
“I can do breakfast.” He kissed her shoulder again. “What are we having?” Regina detangled herself from him and got off of the bed. She grabbed a robe from the back of the closet door and pulled it on.   
“Let’s go downstairs and find out.”

***Scene****

They ate eggs and bacon at the dining room table. Jefferson had never in his life felt so sated.   
“I have to say,” Jefferson told her as she walked him to the door. “This was way more fun than I thought it would be.” Regina smiled.   
“I have to agree with you. When can we get together again?”   
“I’m free most days while Grace is at school.” Jefferson stroked her cheek. “And most weekends while she’s at her sleepovers. Can I text you…like at random? Just…for fun?”   
He felt awkward saying it, but he had a desire to bond with her…to be a friend almost. Despite the nagging anger he felt towards her. He couldn’t deny that. He had never felt so conflicted in his life.   
“Yes,” Regina answered him while he was distracted. “Text me whenever you want.”   
Jefferson reached for her. He pulled her to him for a bruising kiss. Regina kissed him back, her arms hugging him tightly.   
“Ok,” he breathed. “I need to go before it gets later. I’ll text you in a bit.” He kissed her cheek. “Until later, my Queen.”   
Regina smirked. Reaching around him, she pulled the door open.   
“Out, Hatter. Before you distract me again.”   
“Well we wouldn’t want that.” He stepped outside and started for his car. That had been the most satisfying night he’d spent with a woman in years…and his mood could not be destroyed in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for keeping with this story. I hope you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Quick note to anyone who might be reading my Lost and Found story…so about 2 weeks ago my computer freaked, crashed, and lost about 8 chapters of it. Needless to say the story is no longer almost complete. So there will be delays in updates for that story. But don't worry, I'm still working on it. After I recreate chapters…grrr….
> 
> No actual smut in this chapter…just discussion of it. Again, want to see something? Just let me know.

Jefferson picked up Grace, decided he was too tired to go home and mess up the kitchen, so took her to Granny’s for lunch. After lunch, she wanted a book from the library, so they went there. He realized people in Storybrooke were never quite friendly with him-with the exception of the parents of Grace’s friends. Maybe he had more in common with Regina than he thought.   
Regina. He hated the fact that he was out with the daughter he loved and his mind couldn’t come off of their night...and morning. He was so torn. In their world, he would have hated her. In this world, he should have. But part of him…part of him understood her. Deep down, he was just as much an outcast as she was.   
When they were finally settled at home, Grace decided she wanted to watch some of her ABC Family channel shows. He left her in the family room while he went upstairs to the large master suite. He closed the door behind him, and quickly locked it. He did not want to be disturbed right now.   
Opening his nightstand drawer, he reached inside. He withdrew a set of leather cuffs with silver chains attached. Laying them on the bed, he snapped a picture. He switched applications and pulled up his text messages.   
New message: Regina  
I’ve got these. Told you handcuffs were for amateurs.   
He added the picture and hit send. A few moments later, a message came back.   
What do you plan to do with those?   
Nothing. Those are for you to use as you desire. I’ve got a length of rope and a brass bed in my spare room with your name on it.   
Another pause. Then:   
Sounds intriguing. What do you have in mind?   
Up to you. I’ve got a lovely collection here you’re welcome to experiment with. Now the rope…..I’ve got my own fantasies.   
This time, he almost thought he wasn’t getting a response. Then:  
You won’t be the first man I’ve chained…but you will be one of the only ones who enjoyed it.   
I’m already ready for you. Anything you like gorgeous.   
His fantasies were probably wrong. He wanted to see her tied with rope, helpless, struggling. He wanted her tied tightly enough she couldn’t move in any direction.   
His phone was beeping.   
What else have you got, Hatter?  
He rummaged in the drawer. Cock ring, dildo, set of nipple clamps (one of many that he owned-sometimes he’d felt like being rougher), and a coil of rope from the bottom drawer.   
Pick your poison, your Majesty. Picture  
He was already ridiculously turned on. His hand slipped down, stroking himself through his pants.   
That cock ring seems mild. You might want purchase something more…interesting.   
Your call, Majesty. You bring it, we’ll use it. That’ll be before I tie you down and leave you struggling…begging for me to fuck you.  
There was a longer pause this time. He wondered what she was into. This conversation was too enticing to just walk away from.   
When, exactly, does all this take place?   
I’d prefer a weekend. Give us more time.   
You’re the one with the child. You tell me.   
Jefferson dumped the items back into his nightstand, making sure to lock the drawer. He gave himself a few minutes to recover. He desperately wanted to make plans…but he was also not the lonely, perverted creature he’d been under the curse. He had Grace back and he had to make her his focus.   
But he also wanted to keep fucking Regina senseless.   
Will let you know. How do you feel? He sent the message as he made his way downstairs.   
Are you implying I can’t handle what we did?   
I’m implying we were rough…and we did a lot.   
I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.   
Wasn’t worried.   
No response. He was mildly disappointed.   
“What’s for dinner, Grace?” He called into the family room. She still had the television on, but she had laid a puzzle out on a corner table while she watched.   
“Macaroni and cheese,” she didn’t look up.   
“You need a meat with that.”   
“Chicken is fine.” She responded absently. Chicken was not fine. Jefferson got tired of chicken. Maybe because it was so cheap and easy to get in their native land that the appeal was lost here.   
“Nothing else sounds good? Hamburgers?” Please Grace, humor me.   
“That’s good.” She obviously didn’t care. He was making hamburgers. In the kitchen, he put the meat out to thaw. Still no response from Regina.   
Haven’t spent enough time on your breasts. Think I want to tease them with a few clamps…make them sore and then have to suck them to make them better.   
Who says I’ll let you?   
You will, darling. You will. Or you’ll be tied up with no choice.   
…….you get I can use magic out of restraints?   
You won’t. You’ll enjoy it too much. 

****Scene****

He’d done all he could to go about his life. But for the past forty-eight hours, Regina was a huge distraction on his mind. He’d spent half his time with Grace, and the rest texting dirty things to Regina. She had no problems responding.   
Monday he asked if he could come over…just for something quick. She’d responded no, she was busy. With what he didn’t know, but he let it go. In truth, she did have a kid lurking out there. For all he knew little Henry had decided to give his mother another chance.   
“What do you know about Henry?” He asked Grace over dinner Tuesday night. “Good kid?” Grace nodded, scooping potatoes onto her fork.   
“Yeah.”   
“Has he been in school this week?”   
“Yes.”   
“Said anything?”   
“No.” Grace now looked suspicious. “Why?”   
“Just asking.” Jefferson shrugged. Because I can’t figure out why his mother doesn’t want me to come over and fuck her.   
“Can I sleep over at Gretel’s on Friday night?” Grace changed the subject. Jefferson considered, or pretended to.   
“Has her father said it’s ok?” Gretel’s father was one of the few he really got along with in town. It must have been a single father connection.   
“Yes.” Grace knew Jefferson would call, he always did. So if she was lying, he’d know.   
“Has Hansel said it’s ok?”   
“Who cares?” Grace turned on the preteen attitude he was so accustomed to anymore.   
“You two do. Because he’s her brother and you two have to be polite.” Grace rolled her eyes.   
After dinner, he made the call to Gretel’s father. He pressed the subject of the little brother being outnumbered by girls. The other man laughed, agreed, but assured him he would look out for his son. Jefferson okayed the plan. Then he sent a text message.   
Grace is going to a sleep over Friday night. I can be all yours. Quite literally. Those chains are still upstairs.   
It took her a half an hour to text back (not that he was counting).   
I have no plans Friday night. What time?  
7\. Unless you want to have dinner first.   
He sort of did. He enjoyed the adult conversation, and the company. And well…her.   
6 then.   
6 it is. Where have you been this week?   
Occupied.   
Care to tell me over dinner?   
Not really.   
It made him a bit suspicious. Was she hiding something bad? Was she into something he should know about? He reminded himself that yes, she probably was hiding something and there was a possibility it was bad. They were having sex, not in a relationship…and at the end of the day it wasn’t his business.  
He dropped the topic. He settled into catching up on his DVRed episodes of The Walking Dead when his phone beeped.   
What about you?  
What about me?  
What did you do this week?  
Was she really asking about him? Curious.  
Glorious life of a single father. Laundry. House. Permission slips. Nothing exciting.   
Understandable.   
She was not a big text conversationalist.   
“Can we have cat?” Grace entered the room. Jefferson paused the TV. He didn’t like her watching the gore.   
“I guess. What kind of cat?”   
“An orange one. Can we go Saturday to get one?” She’d been thinking about this for a while apparently.   
“You have to have this cat now?”   
“Yes.”   
A cat was a small request he supposed. He could manage a cat.   
“You mean a cat right? Not a kitten that’s going to claw up the furniture?”  
“Yes, a cat. A big one.” Jefferson shook his head. He liked it when his kid had a plan for what she wanted.  
“Yes, we’ll go Saturday afternoon to get you a cat.” If Daddy can walk after fucking the Evil Queen all night.   
When she left, he unpaused the TV and grabbed his phone.  
Add cat care to that list I just sent you.   
??????  
I agreed to getting a cat.  
What on earth for?   
Sucker?   
Couldn’t agree more. Hate pets.   
Cats aren’t bad. Dogs are bad.   
Cats smell.   
Don’t have to. Least it won’t chew my furniture.   
No, just claw it. And shed on it.   
…….do you have to ruin everything?   
Should have asked me before you agreed to it. Or thought it out yourself.   
Jefferson smiled. He didn’t know what this conversation meant, but it was amusing him. And it was adult company.   
Miss me yet, your Majesty?   
In your dreams. Literally.   
Lots goes on in my dreams.   
I’ll bet.   
Jefferson decided to try something.   
In last night’s I tied your wrists and ankles to my headboard and ate your pussy until you begged me to fuck you…which I did with you still tied down.   
We need to discuss this fascination you have with bondage.   
We will.   
No response for a moment, and then a link. It was a link to a black leather corset.   
Like that?   
Very much. Going to wear that for me?   
Already ordered it. It’ll be here tomorrow. That’s for Friday.   
Fuck…the things you do to me.   
Fuck…the things I’ll do to you Friday night.   
Already can’t wait.   
Go see to your daughter.   
Until later, my Queen.  
Jefferson dropped his phone with a smile. Had they bonded? If so, this was the closest he’d come in years. 

He spent most of Friday morning bantering with Regina in texts.   
Can’t stop thinking about my cock in your mouth  
Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m in charge tonight.   
What are you doing now? Could always give me a preview….  
Busy. Have an errand to run.   
Not fair

He got no response back. He found that odd. But he let it go. He brought Grace home from school, fixed her a snack, and made her do her homework. It was 5:30 when he packed her off to Gretel’s.   
On your way? Meet me here and we’ll get in a few minutes before dinner  
No response. 6:00 came.   
Regina? Haven’t heard from you. What’s up?  
7PM, 8PM, 9PM….nothing. Jefferson tried calling. He kept texting. He even drove past her house at one point. Dark.   
Where the fuck was she? 

***Scene****

Jefferson took Grace to Granny’s for breakfast after he picked her up. They were eating when the Charmings, Emma and Henry entered the diner.   
“Stay here.” Jefferson advised his daughter. “Going to go talk to Henry’s mom real quick.”   
“Ok.” Grace was playing Angry Birds on her phone while she ate. He’d been so distracted, he’d let it happen. Now he was disappointed in himself. He made a note to take that from her when he got back.   
Jefferson strolled over to his table. None of the adults looked pleased to see him. Fortunately, he didn’t care.  
“Henry,” he dropped down to his knees in front of the boy, “where’s your mom?”   
Henry looked confused. He shot the adults a look.   
“Jefferson, what is this about?” Emma asked, laying a hand on the boy’s arm.   
“I had plans with Regina last night,” Jefferson explained calmly to the blonde. “And she never came. Never answered my calls. And she wasn’t home. So where is she?”   
Now a bit of alarm rose in the adults, while the boy looked extremely frightened.   
“You’re worried because Regina flaked out on you?” David asked, sounding annoyed. “What a surprise, she didn’t come through with something.”   
Emma shot her father a look, and then glanced at Henry. David looked a tad bit guilty.   
“Regina wouldn’t have cancelled these plans.” Jefferson pulled out his phone, flipped through Regina’s text message window, and handed Emma the phone. The blonde began reading. A look of disgust crossed her face.   
“Yeah, ok, I’ve seen enough.” She handed him back the phone. “But he’s right,” she looked at the other two, “Regina didn’t just cancel out on those plans.”   
“Thank you,” Jefferson stood up. “Now maybe you supposed heroes can go do something about it.”   
He went back to his table. Grace looked up, and then glanced over her shoulder.   
“Is everything ok?”   
“Everything’s fine, baby.” He smiled, picking up his coffee cup. At least he hoped it was. “Oh, and give me that.” He reached for her phone. “No phones at the table.”

****Scene****

Jefferson and Grace were playing checkers at home when the doorbell rang. Grace spun, looking towards it. The action disturbed the orange tabby sleeping on the couch beside her. The cat gave her a rough glare.  
“Who’s here?” Jefferson shook his head.   
“People aren’t allowed to drop by?” Grace scowled.   
“I was winning.” Jefferson sighed, reaching over to tussle her hair.   
“Chill out, Grace. I’ll get rid of whoever it is. Calm your cat down before he has a heart attack.”   
He pulled open the front door to find one of the dwarves on the other side. What was his name? Meanie? Nasty?   
“What do you want?” Jefferson leaned against the doorframe.   
“You need to get into town to Granny’s. Now.”   
“Why exactly am I going to do that?” Jefferson glanced back inside to make sure Grace hadn’t followed him.   
“Because we’ve got a major problem in town,” the dwarf looked around. “All of us are in trouble.”   
“Yeah, what kind of trouble again?” Jefferson had no intention of upsetting Grace without just cause. “You need to start explaining yourself because I’m not doing a damn thing without explanation.   
“Two outsiders came into town,” the dwarf-Grumpy that was his name-was still looking around nervously, “now they’ve enacted an object that will destroy the town. But there’s a plan to get us all back to the Enchanted Forest.”   
That made his worry turn up. He nodded, glancing back towards Grace.   
“I’ll get Grace, we’ll be on our way.”   
“Don’t waste time.” Grumpy was already turning, leaving the doorstep. Jefferson didn’t argue. He went back into the house.   
“Leave the game, we’ll finish another time. We have to go.”   
“Where are we going?” Grace looked at him with a frightened expression on her face. “Papa?” Jefferson knelt down before her.   
“We…might be going back to our homeland.” Grace still looked frightened, but she also looked confused.   
“Really? But what about-?”   
“Grace, we don’t have time,” Jefferson told her gently. “Now get anything you’d like to take and let’s get going.” 

***Scene***

Jefferson was holding Grace against him. She was trembling. Truthfully he had no idea just how much danger they happened to be in.   
“It’s ok.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. “This time, we’ll be together. And we’ll go back to our home.”   
“Are you sure?” She whispered. “What if it’s not there?” He was not sure.  
“Then we’ll build a new one. Don’t worry.” He kissed her cheek.   
Regina was not amongst the crowd. And he was not hearing whisperings of her. So where was she? No matter what Regina had done to them, they couldn’t leave her here…to die. And if that was there plan-. He hoped it wasn’t.   
He was wrong.   
“You must be kidding me,” he eased Grace away from him as he got up. His eyes were fixed on the Charming family in front of him. “So that’s your great heroic plan? Leave Regina here to die?”   
Henry’s eyes fell on him, and he nodded. The boy looked terrified. They couldn’t possibly do that to him.   
“Please…she’s still my mom.”   
She was his mom. Despite everything, she was. And Jefferson himself couldn’t stand to hear it.   
“Is this the type of heroes you three are?” He glanced at Snow, Charming and their daughter. “Let a kid’s mother die for your own lives?”   
Emma looked guilty, Snow nodded.   
“I had hoped not.” Jefferson went back to Grace, pulling her immediately back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for the delay in posts. My move from PA-GA was literally the move from Hell and everything that could have gone wrong did. I'm attempting to get back into writing, but I'm also working on doing some original writing in an attempt at building myself a second income. FF will have to take a back seat to that project too. 
> 
> As always, there is sex in this chapter. If you are offended, bye bye.

The danger passed as quickly as it had begun. Jefferson found himself wishing he could take Grace out of town, because frankly he was tired of all the bullshit. He was tired of being led by a prince and princess who frankly weren’t that bright. He was tired of yielding to their savior kid who yes had broken the curse, but she hadn’t really accomplished much else. The Dark One was always lurking around…and Jefferson would never, ever, trust him. The rest of the town was packed with hypocritical assholes…and he’d had his fill.   
Regina was gone. He did not blame her when he heard what happened. She needed to get to Neverland to her child. Despite his anger towards her over his own child, she was a good mother to hers. She loved him-and it showed.   
Every so often, Jefferson found himself holding his phone, ready to text her. It bothered him that he’d let himself become attached to her in roughly a week. Was it attachment? He wasn’t sure. Once, he’d thought she was a sweet young girl he’d felt sorry for. He suspected that was what was his attraction to her. He knew there was someone else beneath the Evil Queen. But he didn’t know if she could ever go back there.   
And in any case, did he want her to? He’d signed on for sex, not a relationship. He’d always heard stories of women who complicated friends with benefits, and now here he was overthinking and doing the same. Besides, he had his own demons. Even he had to admit he was fucked up-and not exactly relationship material.  
But at the end of the day, he wanted her back.   
He heard the commotion of their return before he saw them. He was browsing in the town bookstore, grumbling about the lack of choices and mentally planning his wishlist on Barnes and Noble.com when he saw the people on the street. Grace was spending some time with her Storybrooke family. She needed some time with a woman. Jefferson couldn’t deny that.   
“All right, so what’s up?” Jefferson asked Archie Hopper as he stepped out onto the street.   
“Snow and Charming are back!” The therapist gave him about five seconds before running off with the crowd.   
Snow and Charming back meant Regina back. Well, it had better. Because if they had left her in Neverland, or let her get hurt, he swore on everything he believed in that he was going to kill them.   
But Regina was with them, looking a bit haggard but unhurt. And as usual, no one else seemed to notice. A few months ago, he would have done the same…but in fairness a woman who had run to another world to save her son didn’t deserve that.   
He gave Emma Swan a bit of credit for trying to acknowledge that Regina had helped them, but it seemed a bit too little too late. Forget it, he was taking matters into his own hands.  
Jefferson watched as Regina picked her way through the crowd. Shifting around people, he met her at the edge.   
“Hey.” He caught her arm, turning her to face him. Regina looked up at him. He saw the surprise on her face.   
“Hey.” She turned, facing him. For a moment, they simply stared at one another. Finally, Jefferson reached for her. He pulled her against his body in a tight embrace. Surprisingly enough, she let him.  
“You ok?” He asked, holding her against him.   
“No,” she whispered softly. Jefferson nodded. He tightened his grip on her.  
“Why don’t I take you home?” Regina looked up. He saw a glimmer of interest on her face. Jefferson waited. He got a faint nod in reply. “Ok. Let’s go.” He slipped his arm around her shoulders.   
They made it back to Regina’s house with no attention. Regina let them in. She paused in the hallway to hang up her coat before turning to him.   
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome.” He made sure the door was firmly closed behind him. “You hungry? Want some tea or something?”   
“No.” Regina took a step back. Jefferson couldn’t deny the sadness he felt for her right now. “You can go now.” She turned, starting for the stairs.   
“No, I can’t.” Jefferson stepped towards her, grabbing a hold of her arm. “I really feel it’s best you’re not alone right now.”  
“Actually,” Regina pulled back, “after a week of camping with the Charmings, I need to be alone.”   
“Doubtful.” Jefferson folded his arms over his chest. “I think you need some company. So I’ll hang around here. You don’t even have to talk to me. I’ll just be here, to make conversation if you so choose.”   
Regina rolled her eyes, but continued towards the steps.   
“Well, I’m going to take a shower. I’d ask you to join me, but it’s been awhile and I’m not sure I’d like you to see me like this.” The last sentence came out more hesitant than she’d wanted. Was she actually self-conscious about how he saw her?   
Yes, she was.   
Jefferson held up his hands.   
“Wouldn’t dream of interfering. Go.” Regina didn’t need his blessing, they both knew that. She was already on her way upstairs.   
In the bathroom, Regina stripped from the clothes she’d had on for too long. The hot water felt stunning against her skin. She shaved while trying to convince herself it wasn’t because she wanted Jefferson to touch her.   
The problem was she did want Jefferson to touch her. She had been so incredibly lonely there. Not just physically, but emotionally. She and Jefferson had…bonded. In some weird way she didn’t understand, but they had.   
She stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, she studied her reflection. She thought about drying her hair, but figured there was no point. She was tired and she was going to lie down…with or without Jefferson being in the house.   
But Jefferson was already lying on the bed. His shoes were sitting on the floor next to it, with his socks piled carefully on top. When he saw her, he turned on his side to face the bathroom door.   
“Going to join me?” He watched her tuck the white towel tighter into her breasts. “Come on, Regina. Bed’s much more comfortable than the bathroom.”   
She padded barefoot into the bedroom. It was lit by afternoon sun. Regina sat down on the edge of the bed beside Jefferson.   
“It’s been a long week.” She told him, running her hands over his chest. Jefferson nodded.   
“I know that.” Her breasts were visible over the top of the towel, and his body was wide awake. A nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him not to take advantage…but she was still wet and mostly naked.   
Regina’s hands reached up and removed the towel. Jefferson growled.   
“I need you.” She whispered, leaning over him. “I need to feel you…to feel something.”   
“Then come here.” He held out his arms to her. Regina wasted no time climbing on top of him. Her lips caught his. Jefferson’s tongue pushed into her mouth. Regina moaned against him.   
Her fingers tugged off his shirt. They both pushed his jeans and boxer shorts down. Jefferson immediately found she didn’t want foreplay.   
Regina positioned herself over him. Jefferson caught her hips.   
“Wait. Condom?”   
“I…” Regina stroked her hand over him, “I took care of it before we left. I got something more…permanent.” Jefferson’s eyes lit up.   
“Well now…”  
She held the base of his cock, slowly guiding it into her. Her eyes squeezed shut. Jefferson murmured a few words of concern. He was mildly worried she’d been too anxious. But she shook her head and continued lowering herself onto him.   
When he was all the way in, she sat up straight.   
“Oh fuck.” She whispered. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling. Jefferson’s hands reached for her breasts. “Oh hell Jefferson…” Her hips began to roll against his. Her hands fell to his chest for leverage.   
“Fuck that’s it, Regina.” He panted. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”   
She complied. Her breath came in rough pants as she moved herself up and down on him. Jefferson’s hips rose to meet hers. His hands swept over her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. He held them tightly, pinching her nipples roughly. Regina moaned. When his hand fell to her clit, she made a sharp high-pitched scream. That was all it took for him and he thrust hard into her, groaning as he came inside of her.   
He eased Regina off of him. She settled onto the bed beside him. He was already reaching for a blanket, pulling it over them for warmth.   
“What’d you get?” He stroked her cheek gently. “Protection wise?”   
“Intrauterine device. It seemed the most practical.”   
“I’m inclined to agree.” Jefferson tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked sleepy. She’d most likely needed the release sex provided. “Those dark circles under your eyes are giving away how tired you are.” He rubbed her arm. “You should get some sleep.”   
“Are you saying I look bad?” Regina smiled faintly.   
“I wouldn’t dream of saying such a thing to my queen,” Jefferson leaned over and kissed her forehead. “But you’ve been gone a week, and sleeping in a forest is good for no one.”   
“What are you going to do?” Regina’s fingers played over his chest idly.   
“I never pass up a nap.” Jefferson caught her fingers, kissing them. “Especially when it involves a naked woman.” Regina chuckled. Jefferson took opportunity of the moment to draw her to him. She laid her head against his chest. Jefferson kissed the top of her head. It wasn’t long until they’d both dozed off.   
Jefferson awoke first. He opened his eyes, blinking. He felt like a person who had slept soundly…taken one of those quality naps that’s good for a soul.   
Beside him, Regina slept. Her head was pillowed on her right arm, while her left hand rested on his chest. Her legs were still tangled comfortably with his. Jefferson reached out to stroke the now mostly dry dark hair. She looked better than she had before they’d fallen asleep.   
Regina sighed, opened her eyes. She looked at him for a moment before letting her eyes fall shut.   
“There’s something creepy about watching a person sleep.”   
“I may possibly be the creepiest person in this town.” Jefferson leaned over to kiss her forehead. “How did you sleep?”   
“Fine.” Regina shifted herself onto the pillow. “Do I look less tired?”   
“A bit.” Jefferson kept stroking her hair. “Let’s face it: another 8 hours and some more sex wouldn’t hurt you.” Regina laughed.   
“How long were we asleep?”   
“No idea,” Jefferson stroked her upper arm, “but it’s darker in here. So we were out for awhile.”   
“Mm,” Regina’s eyes fell closed, and she almost looked contented.   
“You ok?” Jefferson asked. He realized he hadn’t actually made sure she was all right-despite the fact she’d looked it-and acted it. “You weren’t hurt over there, were you?”   
Regina’s eyes opened, and she seemed to stare passed him for a minute.   
“He tortured me.”   
Jefferson felt his body tense. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was having such a reaction to this news.   
“Who?” He stared at her, his hand slipping down to hold the hand pressed to his chest. “Who did it?”   
“Greg.” Regina looked at him. “Before they enacted the….fail safe.” Jefferson stroked her fingers. They were soft against his skin.   
“Are you ok? Should I have take you to a doctor?”   
“No,” Regina assured him. “I’m fine…..the Charmings saved me.”   
“Well,” Jefferson kissed her fingertips, “I guess I owe them a thank you.” Regina shook her head.   
“You would have been just one of a number of people who would have been glad to see me gone.”   
“Mm, hardly.” Jefferson pressed a kissed to her temple.   
“Sex is a powerful master,” Regina guided his head down to her throat.   
“Well,” Jefferson lifted his head, “I like good conversation with my sex. And there is a serious lacking of good conversation in this town.”   
He returned to pressing kisses to her throat. Regina wrapped her arms around him. She was grateful for his touch, for his company.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He murmured against her skin.   
“No.” Regina answered immediately. “Not at all.”   
“Fair enough.” Jefferson lifted his head. “But know this: the only one allowed to touch you is me. The only one allowed to hurt you is me. If this Greg wasn’t dead, I’d kill him myself.”   
“Why do you care?” Regina whispered, her dark eyes locked on him.   
“Just told you,” Jefferson lowered his mouth to hers.   
Regina guided his lips down to hers. He kissed her deeply. Regina felt a surge of passion for him. It was only enhanced as he lifted his head, kissed down her chest. Gently, he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Regina whimpered as he switched breasts. Her hands tangled into his dark hair. Jefferson kissed down her rib cage, down her stomach. Regina let her head fall back onto the pillows as his mouth settled between her thighs.   
“Fuck, Jefferson!” She whined as his mouth lapped at her clit. She draped both legs over his shoulders. “Fuck-keep going. Don’t stop.”   
“Wasn’t planning on it,” Jefferson muttered against her, his lips vibrating against her clit.   
She was whimpering and whining, holding one hand against his head to keep him against her when her phone rang. Jefferson made an attempt to pull his head back, but Regina made a sound of protest.   
“I’m close, don’t stop.” Her cries mingled with the ringer of the phone as she came, her hips thrusting against his mouth.   
Jefferson kissed the insides of her thighs, back up her body to meet her mouth. She moaned into the kiss at the taste on his lips.   
“Ready?” She breathed against his lips. Her hand encircled his cock. Jefferson thrust against her palm, enjoying the feel of her hand on him. He moved to kiss her again when her phone rang again.   
“Damn it!” Regina jerked her head up. “Who is calling me?”   
“Why are you popular right now?” Jefferson eased himself onto one elbow.   
“Hell if I know.” Regina grabbed her phone. “What do you want, Miss Swan?”  
Jefferson kissed her shoulder, listening to Regina’s end of the brief conversation. It was a lot of “fine” and “what time” and “all right” until Regina hung up.   
“Dare I ask?” Jefferson kissed down her arm.   
“I’m supposed to go to a welcome home party at Granny’s,” Regina sighed, sitting up. “So I need to think about getting dressed.”   
“Am I invited?” Jefferson nuzzled her throat lightly.   
“She said the whole town is invited, so that includes you and Grace.” Regina reached back, wrapping her hand around him. It made him moan. “Are you coming?”   
“How can I resist?” Regina turned, giving him a sly smile.   
“Don’t you think we should finish this first?” Jefferson chuckled.   
“We’ll finish it later. Come on,” he stole another kiss, “let’s get dressed.”   
They detangled from each other to get dressed. Regina threw on a pair of black panties and a black bra before pulling a short sleeved black dress over it. Jefferson caught her hand as she reached for a pair of black stockings.   
“Stop.” He kissed her cheek. “You don’t want to put those on.”   
“Why?” She breathed, turning her head to meet his.   
“Just….trust me.” Jefferson stroked her upper thigh. “I need to go get Grace. Meet you there?”   
“Mmhmm,” Regina turned to kiss him fully. “I’ll finish getting ready and I’ll…see you there.”   
“You will.” Jefferson ducked his head, kissing her again. “Until later, your Majesty.”


End file.
